Champions
by Featherleap
Summary: Rebecca doesn't know what to expect when she enters a drawing for League of Legends to become a champion. Watch her and her friends stories unfold as they go on adventures none of them thought were possible.
1. Chapter 1

I stretched myself out on her couch and then l looked at my phone once more. The time read 6:27. I got up off of the comfortable couch and loaded up my computer. I lightly tapped my fingers on my keyboard as the computer hummed to life. I quickly typed in my password in case my younger sister decided to pay me a visit; a visit to try to figure out my password. I checked skype to see if my friend was online, which unusually, they weren't. I began to log on to the wonderful game known as League of Legends when I decided to pay attention to the announcements on the main screen.

'Do You Want to Be a Legend?' it read in the normal-sized font. Enticed, I clicked on the link. It sent me to the League of Legends website which was decorated only at the top of the white page. Surprisingly, there were only two comments saying, "Fake. Totally fake." And "Phony."

I proceeded to read the article anyway. It read:

_Do you want to lead minions in LoL battles? Do you have a favorite champion you've always wanted to be, and wanted to master? Have you ever felt this isn't the place for you to practice or live? Well here's a chance of a lifetime for you. Type in your address, email, name and favorite champion, and we will see if you qualify to become a Legend!_

Thinking it only meant that I was going to get tutoring on how to play the champion I typed in, I typed in _Ahri_. I then followed the remaining details, hesitating only when it asked me to put in my address. I finally consented and finished the survey.

_If you qualify, you will receive an email with details soon! If you are chosen, be sure to pack some personal belongings!_

'_What the heck have I gotten myself into,_' I thought. I soon dismissed the fact when I got into a League game with my LoL senpai, Ann Marie.

She was playing Jinx, bot, and for the heck of it, I chose to go Ahri, mid. We talked about many things by messaging each other; we even went through the fact that we had both answered the form on the log-in screen.

The game was surprisingly short, and we ended up winning 37 to 20. Ann Marie and I had way too much AP for our own good.

Two hours later, I checked my email and it was labeled '_League of Legends: Champion'_. I clicked on it because it said that if I had won, I would be going somewhere. It read:

_You have been drawn to be Ahri. I'm sorry we hacked your Skype and League of Legends clients, but it was for the better. You will be paired with two your friends who also got picked. From Skype and League of Legends your friends Ann Marie and Nicholas have been chosen to represent Jinx and Yasuo in that respective order. You have five minutes after reading this before being picked up. We hope that is sufficient time, but we have many champion representatives to pick up. One hundred and twenty two representatives to be exact. Now I hope we all play together and have fun!_

I immediately rushed, not knowing what in the world was going on, except I was getting to meet two of my best friends in real life. I quickly gathered up my 3ds and it's charger, my phone and it's charger, and my headset and it's corresponding charger and cable. I grabbed my cat ears headband for the laughs and put it on, and changed my shirt to a blue one with white and red feathers.

I had just finished packing all of the items into a bag when I heard a vehicle driving up behind my house. I quickly finished packing my bags and then checked to see if the alarm was turned off. Once I had confirmed the alarm was off, I slipped through the window of my room. I hadn't left without saying goodbye though. A note lay on my bed. I jumped my fence to prevent noise due to the rusted metal squeaking. I leapt into the vehicle and was surprised to see two others in there already.

"Nicholas? Ann?" The names instantly came to my mind. I hugged the two, but clung more to the boy who instantaneously returned it. "I didn't expect to meet like this…" I whispered as Ann looked like she couldn't contain her laughter much longer. "And our RP will be true!" I declared.

Nicholas chuckled. "True, true." Ann Marie couldn't help it. She began to laugh nonstop. She fell back into the seat as they started driving. Rebecca set her bags on her lap as she prepared to have one of the best times of her life.

"So, how did they get you here within the day?" I asked the Hawaiian girl.

"I was visiting the main part of the US this week." Rebecca nodded as she watched through the window. She saw them pass the place she once called home, but she didn't mind. She hugged Nicholas as they left to go to wherever they were taking them.

Timeskip :3 :D XD

They arrived at a large building that looked like it was large enough to hold several arenas and much, much more. They drove into one of the buildings through a car garage where it stopped and the driver told them to get out after handing them each a paper. It showed them a layout of the building they were in and where they would be staying. It also told them who they would be staying with.

"We're all roomed together! That can't be a coincidence." I commented and Nicholas and Ann Marie nodded.

"They did say they checked our Skypes and whatnot." Nicholas responded, which made me feel ashamed.

"They did, didn't they?" I said, feeling embarrassed.

We entered through a door where I was instantly greeted by several ladies in white lab coats. They directed us to a room where I heard so many people talking, it made me want to cover my ears. "Don't worry; your vehicle was the last to arrive; no one else will be joining us tonight." One of the ladies said in response to seeing my look. I nodded and hugged Nicholas as they instructed us to talk around until the opening ceremony.

"Is this SAO?" I asked and Nicholas responded, "I hope not."

We talked to a few people before we heard a tapping sound on a microphone and everyone hushed. "Is this thing on?" a voice said and it rang loudly at the end. In the background of the mic, we heard people snickering.

"Welcome to the gathering of the Champions. Each of you entered our chance to become a champion. Well, you really are about to due to a massive science breakthrough! You will literally become that champion through an injection and a long sleeping period in which your DNA will rewrite itself. Don't worry! It's perfectly safe. We had people testing it once again this morning. Your first injection will be in an hour. I understand you weren't prepared for this, but I'm sure we will all have fun together! My name is Tet! Remember that name!" The man who was now visible due to him floating said.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Nicholas and I muttered at the same time.

I hope you enjoyed this! It won't be much of a crossover, which is why it isn't under crossovers lol. Well thank you for reading! This is my first LoL story, so I hope you all like it. Well for now, Featherleap is out~! Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed as I sat down on a chair behind me. '_I don't know what is going on… but after I wake up, I more than likely will have tails. Nine of them.'_ Nicholas sat down next to me, and waitresses walked around with glasses of water. They offered glasses of water and snacks such as crackers. One of the ladies walked over, and I shook my head. For all I know, they could've spiked the water. I already have them injecting me with needles; I don't need any other unnecessary things happening. I reached out for Nicholas's hand, and he accepted it. We sat like that for such a long time, it made Ann Marie look awkwardly at her hands. Then a tapping on a microphone was heard, and I let out my breath that I hadn't realized I was holding.

"The first 'Champions' will be injected. Champions representatives with the first letter as 'A', please line up in alphabetical order." Tet's voice sounded across the room. I stood up and looked longingly back at my seat. I walked over to an area with nurses and attendants gathered together, running around. Excitement on their side sparked throughout the air on that side of the room, and dread circulated on ours. I stood behind a man that was much taller than me, though even he shivered. He was first. He was Aatrox. He didn't know what to expect. Worry filled my stomach as one of the nurses walked over and asked him to lay down on a stretcher. She stuck the needle labeled 'AA' in his arm. The red inside drained out of it, and the man passed out immediately. I could almost swear that his skin began turning red as they rushed him out of the room.

"NEXT, AHRI!" a voice yelled, and I shuddered as they motioned me over to the next stretcher that lay next to the nurse. This nurse was male, unlike the previous female one and held a syringe labeled 'AH' which was filled with white liquid. I gulped as he brought the injection to my arm. I took in a deep breath as I felt the metal touch my skin. '_I hope this doesn't kill me, Ann, or Nicholas,'_ I thought as I passed out and my world went black.

Timeskip :3 :D XD

I felt myself grasping consciousness, and I immediately opened my eyes. I saw a lamp glowing overhead, and I immediately knew I felt and looked different, though I couldn't move. My arms lay on something soft. Something that was extremely soft. I suddenly felt energy surging into myself and I sat up. That's when I realized I wasn't in a stretcher, but a real bed. I felt the sheets that felt warm from me laying there for who knows how long. I felt my face, and something that felt almost like whiskers was there. '_It worked… And I'm not dead,'_ I thought. _'I feel sorry for whoever got Sona…'_ I felt the top of my head, then the side of my head. My ears were no longer there, but soft, flexible ones rested on the top of my head. '_Fox ears.'_ I turned around and saw thick, white stems waving back and forth. '_Tails. My tails.'_ I brushed my hand against one, and realized those were what my hands were resting on. I felt my ears twitch as the door opened. Instinctively, my head shot up to see who it was.

"It's me, Nicholas… or Yasuo. You can call me either one now, I guess." A man with a sword at his side stepped in. His voice was Nicholas's, but the body was a perfect copy of Yasuo. Any cosplayer would be jealous of how amazing it looked.

"I would've been freaked out if you didn't tell me it was you. You look exactly like him. Well you… I don't know what to say!" I fell back onto the bed that I was sitting on. I landed on one of my tails and winced at the pain that shot up my spine. "Didn't know that would happen." I said while gritting my teeth.

Nicholas walked over and put a hand on my side. "Are you okay?" he asked with sympathy in his voice. "You gained so much more than anyone else that still looks humanoid. Well somewhat humanoid. Nami doesn't count. Or Soraka the Banana-throwing Unicorn." I laughed at the last remark, and all of the pain slowly dissolved. I sat back up and attempted to stand. I had a completely different center of balance and nearly fell over when I first stood up. Nicholas helped me find my center of balance, and didn't let me fall over. "Rito nerfed us," He suddenly proclaimed. "They haven't given us the ability to use abilities yet." He announced, looking a bit distraught, but he was holding in a laugh, which was obvious due to the grin creeping up on his face. I moved my hands quickly, and began tickling him. "STOP IT!" he yelled while full out laughing.

"No!" I jabbed his sides and fell over, laughing myself. I avoided falling on my tails this time however. We sat there, laughing our hearts out for a while. I finally stopped after a while and looked around.

The room I had been sleeping in had three beds. I guessed that I was the last one to wake up, as the other two beds were empty. I assumed the one to my left was Nicholas's, and the one on my right was Ann Marie's. Each bed had a small bedside table next to it. Resting on top of my there was a brush made for fur, which I guessed were for my tails. The stuff that I had packed and the bag I had them in also resided on the table. Nicholas and Ann Marie also had their bags there. There was a window covered by ocean blue curtains that appeared light due to the light hitting them on the opposite side. The wooden floor looked recently polished and like it was made of oak. The walls were the color of cream. "So is this the place they provided for us to stay at?" I asked Nicholas, even though it was an extremely obvious question. "I didn't expect them to give us something like this," I added.

He nodded and seemed to take in the room as well. "I never looked at it with too much detail." He unsheathed his sword and put it across his lap. The metal gleamed in what little light there was, due to the lights being turned off. I watched the light shine with curiosity, much unlike how I normally would look at a sword. I shook my head with my ears bent. "Is something wrong?"

"No," I replied. "I just think Ahri tried to take over a bit." I placed the palm of my right hand against my forehead and sighed.

"I understand. That happened to me when I first woke up too. Though… I tried to stab Ann Marie. Though I had reason. She was also having the same experience and was trying to take your bag. She was transformed into Jinx, the robber of Piltover after all."

'_These feelings might overwhelm someone… I'm just glad he hasn't seen Riven yet…'_ I thought with an inward shudder. I stood up and stretched my whole body, including my tails. I pulled my phone out of my bag and checked the time. It read, '_4:14'_ I didn't even dare look at the date. "I'm a little hungry," I announced as I felt my stomach rumble, causing me to laugh. "I probably have the appetite of nine foxes," I joked.

"And I've been running around 'my' whole life." Nicholas added. "I'll show you to the kitchen. And don't worry; the food isn't poisoned. I had a sandwich earlier. I don't know what they will serve you though…' his voice trailed off.

I followed him out of the room and we entered a dining room. Many of the other champions were milling about, talking amongst each other. I found it extremely easy to follow all of the conversations, including Gnar's which surprised me. Nicholas seemed unable to understand when Gnar said, "Here comes wind man!"

"Did you hear that?" I asked curiously.

"Hear what? Gnar talking with his non-understandable voice to himself? Yeah." Nicholas replied.

I nodded, not wanting to draw attention to myself. '_Strange I seem to be able to understand the different languages represented here. Must be my fox ears…' _I thought to myself. I walked over to the bar where the ladies were serving meals to the hungry. I walked over nervously, and wrapped one of my tails around my wrist as one of the servers noticed me standing there. She pulled out a plate with a sandwich on it and told me, "I main Ahri. You're lucky you get to experience being her." When no one was looking her way, she took off a glove. "Would you umm… mind if I pet one of your tails?" I blinked in surprise at the request. I expected that to come from Nicholas, but I didn't imagine that my tails looked that soft. I nodded with sudden acceptance of the thought and moved one of my tails closer to her. She pet it and slipped her glove back on. "Thanks. Your tails are really quite soft," She told me, happiness gleaming in her eyes. I picked up the plate and nodded.

'_Does everyone want to pet a fox secretly, and I just became everyone's dream come true?_' I asked myself. I sat down next to Nicholas, who was talking to Jinx, or as we know her, Ann Marie. "I think I'm going to like it here," I announced.

Decided to space the story and the authors note out a bit. Here are my responses to the reviews!

**Guest: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

**DaWolfHunter25: OMG You don't know how much a review like this means to me! I rarely get reviews like that, and much less from people with much greater writing skills than me! I hope I make it to the end ^^' Thank you so much for your amazing review again!**

**TheDemonFoxClan: You are forgiven; as you are **_**my**_** baka. And thanks :D**

**WiseGirl1993: YOU WILL PLAY VIDEO GAMES WITH US EVENTUALLY! EVEN IF IT IS THE LAST THING ME AND DEMON DO!**

Well again, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please review again! I like seeing the number go up :) So until next time… Featherleap out~!


	3. Chapter 3

Ann Marie and Nicholas laughed as they continued their conversation. I tried to listen, but there were too many conversations for my new sensitive ears to listen to, so I ended up just flattening them against my hair. My tails waved around and Nicholas suddenly started petting one. "I guess you're happy, aren't you?" I joked.

He nodded and began laughing with me. I smiled slightly and looked around. Almost all of the champions were gathered in the room. I took a bite from my sandwich as I tried to name all the champions that were currently in the room. '_And there's_ _Zyra and Sejuani and Veigar….'_ I sighed. "I'm honestly a little bored…"

"I am too," Ann Marie said, and she poked one of her guns: Pow Pow the mini gun.

I looked at Fishbones, which rested on her back. I stared at the sharp 'Fangs' on the mouth of the rocket launcher. I looked at the way the light gleamed on the metal and I smiled. It looked pretty cool to me. It may just be a new animal-like fascination of mine. "Can I touch it?" I asked her.

Ann Marie looked startled at first, then seemed like she was reassuring herself and nodded. I reached out with a hand and felt the cool metal on my skin. "I can't wait until we can use abilities…" Ann murmured. "I have all of these rockets and guns and I can't even use them."

"I want to be able to shoot whirlwinds at people," Nicholas declared. "Though… mainly I will shoot them at minions. And making a wall of wind sounds cool too."

"I will get to have a rasengan." I smirked at Nicholas. "And have foxfire. And be able to shoot hearts at people. And I can dash around with foxfire." My tails flicked as I lost myself in thought, imagining how cool it will be.

That's when I saw someone I was hoping we would never see. Well, at least that Nicholas would never see. A white haired champion stepped into the room, an extremely long sword resting on her shoulder. I really wished Nicholas' poofy hair did not stick out as much as they did just now. Riven, the champion previously described, immediately saw him, and her eyes seemed to gleam over. She began walking over and I quickly stood up.

"Nicholas. Ann Marie. We are leaving. Right now." I grabbed the scarf wrapped around Nicholas' neck and began walking. I curled my tails behind his head so if he turned his head around, he wouldn't see Riven. Ann Marie looked around, startled by my outburst then she saw Riven heading towards Nicholas and me. She nodded in understanding and began to catch up with us. '_In this case, I'm glad we don't have our abilities… we'd be dead…_' I thought to myself with a shudder. '_Wait. But what would happen if we die? Champions respawn. Do we come back to life?'_ I thought, shocked that I had forgotten about that fact.

We lost Riven when we were about halfway to our room, and Nicholas was still confused as I tried to make myself comfortable on my bed. Sitting with tails was something I would still need to get used to. "So what happened back there?" he demanded. "Why did we have to leave? Nothing bad was going on."

"Something bad _would_ have happened if we had stayed. Remember the champion lore? Remember the blackouts and sudden mood changes some of us have had? Ann Marie, put my bag down." Ann Marie laughed uneasily and placed it down. "See? And you would've gotten into a possible fight to the death. Yasuo hates Riven. And I know you know that."

"Yeah I do… But she wasn't there. We were perfectly fine."

"No. She was there. Her eyes seemed to glaze over as she saw you… Riven's thoughts took over as she saw you. This is going to be very complicated unless they do something to fix this…" I murmured. Upon no one saying anything, I reached for the brush on the table next to me and began to bring it through the fur on my tails. It felt strangely relaxing, and as I continued to do it, I lost track of time, only paying attention to the rhythm of my strokes and the feeling of the brush running through my fur.

"You okay, Rebecca?" I heard Ann Marie's voice after what seemed like just a few seconds. "You've been brushing your tails for a long time now…"

"Darn it!" I yelled. "Why is it so easy to get lost in the champions' stupid feelings?!" I growled and I fell back onto the pillow.

Nicholas got up from his bed where he had been sitting, and sat down on mine. I closed my eyes, but they blinked open as I felt his hands began to rub my ears. Instinctively, my head pushed into his hand. He smiled as I did so. "You are a cute little fox girl." I blinked as I realized what I had done.

"I am a fox girl now…" I mumbled to myself. My ears twitched as I heard a hand grab the handle to our room's door. I shot up from my sleeping position and stared at the door. It creaked open and I cringed upon seeing Riven at the door, her eyes still glazed over. "I thought we lost her…" I held onto Nicholas' scarf tightly as I saw his eyes glaze over and he stood up. Both raised their swords, Riven in a way that she looked like she was about to cut his head off, and Nicholas like he was going to stab her in chest. I ran in between the two. "Nicholas, stop!"

He shook his head upon seeing his sword pointed at me. "What am I doing?" he asked himself. Riven did the same and she placed her left hand, which was not holding the sword anymore as it was now resting in her right hand and the blade was on the ground, on the side of her face.

"Riven and Yasuo took over, just like I said would happen. Get out of here Riven before something else happens… I don't even want to know what will happen if you stay in here much longer." I told her. She nodded and left. '_In different situations I wouldn't have chased her away, but If it means someone will die if I don't…'_

"This is going to be hard if something doesn't happen soon…" Ann muttered.

"Your next injection will be now!" A voice called.

"Just great."

._.

Review responses:

**TableTop: Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaybe :3**

**Tinnuwen: I can make you Talon :) I honestly don't think I could make 120+ OC's alone *_***

**Aelthi: Thank you for the amazing review! Honestly… I need to come up with things like that before I get much further… Thank you so much for making me think ahead :D**

**Foxstar - Founder of FoxClan****: Sh-shut up! I know what I'm doing! Sowwy 'bout the tails thing. I hope you are contented now. **

**._.**

**By the way, I will add all the new champions that are added… even if I never end up using them all, I will try to include as many of the champs as possible.**

**._.**

**So yep. Thanks if you review! ~Featherleap out!**


End file.
